Wings of Fire:The Dark Prophecy
YThis is a fanfiction written by Sqared.Please do not copy in any way.Or else!XD Prologue The starry rainforest night was peaceful. Not for long. BOOM! A boulder had fallen. On it was carved a prophecy: When the peace has lasted fifteen years Blood will come, And so will tears New ones will come When the time is right, To restart the peace And end the fight. High on a mountain of brightest blue A soft violet egg with colors true. Find a sand egg of goldest hue Where the sand is wet, like muddy stew. The darkest egg of lightning true A StarWing shall deliver to you. Of two kingdoms That Freeze and Fly, If the Three do not stop them, One kingdom will rejoice, And One will fall, Three to hatch on the darkest night Three that came to end the fight. Three new dragons To Answer The call. The dragonets are coming. Glory, Queen of the RainWings pondered upon the stone. What were StarWings? A new tribe? Should she show Tsunami? It might just win a war and stop the fight. Who were these dragonets? The Darkestnight? Creation Day? Glory thought about her past. She had been a prophecy dragonet too. Technically. And her prophecy was fake. Something told her this one was true. *** If she could rethink her decision, she would have. “Sunflare?” a voice call. “Qibli?” she replies, her voice low. Sunflare creeps forward, seeing, to her delight, a friendly sand-pale face. “Qibli, not to be rude, and I like you and all, but I really can't come here and meet you. My tribe thinks I am a traitor!” “To think of it, Thorn is losing faith in me because I seem to be quite secretive.” Qibli replies. “I-I’m sorry. Bye.” “Bye.” But Sunflare still had a secret. She had laid an egg… and it was stolen. ****** Shift was content. She curled around her eggs. In her heart, she just knew the violet one would be female. The pale green one would be male. “Thought of any names?” A voice said. “Morph, really.” Shift said. The egg’s father plops down beside her. How about Change and Disappear? Good. Then a shadow plunged down and stole her one and only daughter. Shift filled with rage, and leapt into the air, and the chase began, only to be failed. ***** Strike hugged her egg closer. It's dark black shell gleamed in the night. A dark shadow appeared, and swooped. Suddenly she knew. It was trying to steal her egg! But the egg was her last family! She launched into the air and attacked the shadow with all she had. Lightning shot through the air as Strike fought. She could see two bulging eggs already in the stranger’s sack. Her egg was not going to become one of them.But then something pricked her neck, and she and the egg fell fifty feet to the ground. Chapter 1:Storm Storm was officially, utterly, completely furious, and too the fullest extent. Mad at the dragons who brought her here to this horrible place. Mad at that stupid war raging outside. Mad at the Talons. The Talons of Peace were not really even a peace movement anymore. They were more like a recruitment program for the SkyWings side of the war. The SkyWings wanted gifted dragons. Prophecy dragons. There had been a strange prophecy supposedly written by a mysterious new tribe called the StarWings. The leader, Riptide, was friends with Queen Ruby, so of course he would support her. He had a master plan. And his master plan was her. Well, her and her friends. But mostly she was mad at her parents.The dragons who let her come to this horrible place. All she could think about that was‘Protect me better!’ and if she had been given up for the prophecy, than all she could think was ‘I’m your dragonet! Don't give me up to these horrible dragons!!’ “Dragonets! Dragonets!” A yell cut through her thoughts, sharper than the longest claws. A faint moan was heard by Storm, and she tore down the hall. Two dead sheep lay on the floor. Geko, the gold SandWing dragonet was already waiting.Geko was weird in many ways. Number one, his wings had razor edges and his tail leaked poison through its razor-sharp blades. Number two, like his tribe, Geko radiated heat, but he gave off more heat. Abnormal heat. Number three, he had more of an light amber scale color. But Storm didn't care. She thought of him as a brother. Storm looked just like a young SkyWinsg, and except for being black, Storm was normal. Storm saw a ripple of scales out of the corner of her eye, and knew Dew was here. The colorful RainWing was the smallest, yet she was very intelligent. She had very pretty scales, so unlike Storm. Storm wished that she could have any other scale color but her own. She felt drab in black next to their bright hues. “About time. Dibs on the necks!” He said. “How can you eat those? Blech!” Storm gagged. “They’re great!” He yelled defiantly. “Well, I want the flanks,” Dew, the RainWing dragonet had appeared from nowhere, as usual. “Scrabbling scavengers! Are you a stalker or something?!” Geko scolded. “Nope, just hungry… and Imgood at camouflage,” added Dew at Geko's confused face. “Well you sure seem like one.” He grumbled as he sprang at the sheep. Ripping its’ head off, he savagely swallowed a neck whole. He then stabbed out the eyes with his claws and ate them like olives. “Ugh, you're so messy!” gagged Dew. “For once I agree with you, Dew.” Storm said. “Well, are you eating or not?” asked Geko. Ripping off the flanks, Dew said, “I, for one, am eating in my caveroom.” “Why?” said Storm. “I can't STAND to eat with Geko,” said Dew. “I honestly don’t care if you puke or not.” roared Geko. “Whatevs,” said Dew, rolling her eyes. “Classic teen,” grumbled Alpine, the SkyWing guardian that was there at the moment. In a whirl of talons and scales, Dew and the flanks were safely in her room, before Alpine got mad. “No teleportation in the caves!” she roared. Alpine stomped out of the dining room, and Storm and Geko began to giggle. They started to eat the sheep that Hunter, their SandWing, had brought them. After Storm accidentally fried them to a crisp with her fire, Geko was soon chowing down on roast lamb leg. Storm was the only one that ate the rest, for Geko said that he only liked the legs fried. “You are so picky.” Storm complained. “Well, I don't see how you eat that gross charry stuff. It needs less heat!” Geko hotly replied. Later, they knocked on the door to Dew’s caveroom. Then something tapped them on the shoulder. “Surprise!” said Dew when they turned around. “Teleportation rules!” she then camouflaged “Gah!” said Dew, popping into the likeness of Icestorm, one of their guardians. “Oh man! It’s way past bedtime!” said Geko, looking at the small hole in the top of the room, which only cast looming darkness. They could already hear Tide, the mean SeaWing guardian’s floppy footsteps, and delicate footsteps that could only represent Pineapple, the horrible RainWing guardian. “Great, here comes the Sea monster and the Rain yeti.” said Storm, and Geko rushed away, muttering something about too muchwool eaten and nausea. Dew cast a surprised look at Storm, and hopped right into her bed and pretended to be asleep.. Unlike the others, Storm simply melted into the shadows, for her black scales blended in perfectly, and her lightning stripes could turn black as midnight. Storm, unlike RainWings and NightWings, could open her eyes, for they were also black as SandWings, blending in. She watched Tide walk in, followed closely by Pineapple, who, no doubt, wanted to yell at them. “Be careful, that LightningWing is crafty.” said Tide. “If I see the SandWing, can I kill him?” asked Pineapple excitedly. “Sadly, you can’t.” replied Tide. Suddenly, long, cold talons wrapped around Storm’s forearm, pulling her from her hiding place. “Ha! Found one!” yelled Tide. “Which one?” yelled Pineapple. “The stupid LightningWing.” replied Tide. “I am not stupid.” Storm replied hotly “Let's take her to our cave and the other guardians. Then we’ll see how much Alpine and the others will moon over them now. Although, I wish it was the Sandwing. I still need to get back at him for stealing my lunch.” said Pineapple, ignoring Storm “You’ll never get Geko.” Storm growled. “Not while I'm around.” “Oh just shut up stupid.” said Pineapple. She swiveled her head to Tide. “Get the rope. This dragonet needs to learn a lesson.” she spat. Tide nodded wordlessly and scrambled down to the supply storage cave. ‘Where’s your backup now, stupid?” Pineapple growled. “No other dragonets to save you. That's just sad.” She drawled. “You are loyal to them, but they're just saving their own butts right now.” “Hmmmm, well did I mention Geko’s in the library, reading your profile?” Storm retorted happily. After all, this is something Geko would totally do. “WHAT??!!!” Pineapple screamed. “Tide, get your stupid butt right here now you idiot!” Pineapple screamed. After Geko was caught and a long talk on privacy ended, Storm and Geko returned to their cave rooms. “Did you know Pineapple got her name when she threw a pineapple at the RainWing queen?” Geko stated. “Then what was her name before?” Storm asked. “She did it as an infant!” he added, snickering. Storm laughed at that, and they soon reached the embracing darkness of the cave rooms. For Storm of course. Geko hated the dark. And the cold. And that seemed what the cave rooms to be made of. Storm walked into his room to only see empty darkness. Geko? Geeeeekooooo?! No reply. Storm tore down the halls, shouting his name. After a while, Storm sat down, hopeless. But then she heard a muffled voice, near the river. “SandWing, you'll pay for reading my profile. AND stealing my lunch.” “Mffffffff!” answered a voice. “Don't try calling for help. And for what? The useless ChangeWing, or the stupid LightningWing thingy ma bob.” answered the dark voice. “Oops I forgot! You can’t. You’re gagged. Silly me!” Then it struck Storm.The gagged dragon was Geko! And the dark dragon was Pineapple. Storm burst into the room, seeing Geko tied up, with a rope around his snout, and chains securing his legs. At the center of the room, a large metal loop was secured, and a chain attached to Geko’s neck, so it go tighter if he tried to pull away. He was barely moving, only making feeble attempts to get away. The giant black and red colored Pineapple suddenly she turned straight black, noticing Storm was there. She darted over to Geko, putting her long claws on his throat. “Move and he dies.” She snarled. Storm instantly froze. But noticing him wink, she gave no sign of fear. He was trying to point at something… what? The torches! Storm saw the plan unfold. The pole securing him was made of wood! Storm shot some lightning at the torches, and they exploded, making Pineapple jump for cover. “Here goes nothing!” She yelled. But my lightning won't work, she thought. But she knew she could do something. Her legs propelled her forward, and when she reached the pole she touched it, and the pole somehow was electrocuted, becoming a charry stick. Geko, noticing his chance, pulled away, and, chain trailing, ran after Storm “You get back here!” Pineapples’ furious voice called. “Alpine!” Geko screamed as they both fled the cave. The SkyWing immediately emerged from her cave. She saw Geko’s chains and rope that had rubbed his scales raw. “Who did this?!” She asked. “Pineapple!” the dragonets exclaimed in unison. “She tried to kill me!” Geko added. “She’ll torture you then kill you! You’re a witness! Sort of.” Storm tagged on. “Everybody get out here!” Alpine roared. The sleepy guardians groggily walked to Alpine. “Guys are you okay?” yelled Dew. “Yeah, thanks to Storm and my extreme tactical knowledge.” Geko replied. “Well you couldn’t have done it without me!” Storm said, nudging him happily. “Stop stealing my lines!” Geko scolded. The guardians did roll call. “Alpine!” “Here!” “Tide!” “Here!” Finally, everyone was done but Pineapple. “Where is she?” Cloud asked. Pineapple was obviously the criminal. She had bailed. She’s probably still in there.” Storm said. “Dragonets!” called Icestorm. Stroking each dragonets head, she sent them all to bed, tucked them in, and returned. Alpine sent out a search crew to find Pineapple, but they never found her. But, unbeknownst to all, Pineapple was in a secret cave, talking to a dark dragon. “Morrowseer, the SandWing is not dead.” said Pineapple “What?!” screamed Morrowseer “The SandWing is not dead.” Pineapple repeated. “Oh. How lovely.” he spat out the word lovely as if it were acid. Morrowseer had a thought. These dragonets could be the newest members of Dark Talons. “We need to wreck their little prophecy. Bring the LightningWing to me. She could join us. Actually, they all could join us. I’ve seen them fighting. They are awesome as a team. Even though we originally wanted to kill him, the SandWing is okay at fighting, but he's annoying, plus, he never uses his tail. He’s also the trickiest, so he will do many great things. We can train him. The ChangeWing has potential if she gets better at talon to talon fighting. Bring all three to me.I will train them. Understood?” Morrowseer said. “Yes, sir.” said Pineapple. “Good.” Then Morrowseer slid into the shadows. A day and a half later, Storm thought she was all right. The second she announced that, talons dug into her scales, drawing blood. Got ya! Geko announced. “Get off me, you gross eyeball-eating worm!” thundered Storm. Dew, who was there at the moment, giggled uncontrollably. “Eyeball-eating worm. Good one, Storm.” said Dew. “Okay, Okay, I'm off.”, said Geko, probably because he could not suffer more harassment, he jumped off Storm. “How am I an eyeball-eating worm?” Geko asked. “Because you eat eat the eyes of everything like olives. Its disgusting.” said Storm. “Well, you eat gross electrocuted stuff. And I don’t eat eyeballs of everything! Just sheep!” Geko said. “Take that, smart-alec.” she said triumphantly. “I am not a smart-alec! Just very smart.” said Geko defensively. “Mmm Hmmm.” sad Storm untrusting. “Dragonets! Dragonets! We having a meeting!” Cloud, the colorful SkyWing guardian’s comical face appeared in the doorway. He was a SkyWing RainWing hybrid, and neglected by all his tribes. All three dragonets groaned in usion. “Do we have to go?” Dew whined. “Yes. Now come along.” said Cloud. Following Cloud, the dragonets trudged down to the meeting cave. Starspeaker, the peaceful NightWing guardian was on the stage. On his right, Alpine stood, looking uncomfortable. On his left, Icestorm stood, posed like an ice statue. On the right of Alpine, Tide was sitting. On the left of Icestorm was Cactus, fidgeting around. Cloud hopped up to stand next to Tide, and Alligator, their MudWing, flew to stand next to Cactus. As Starspeaker opened his mouth to speak, a familiar red and black RainWing cannonballed into him, knocking him over and seizing his throat. “Pineapple!” Geko shouted. “None of you move, or he’s dead.” Pineapple shook Starspeaker by the throat for empathis. Everybody froze. “Now where have I heard that before?” Geko mumbled. “If you do what I say, no one will die.” snickered Pineapple. “First, dragonets, move to that wall.” Pineapple pointed. All three dragonets backed up to the wall. “Storm, how did you electrocute the pole?” Geko asked in a hushed whisper. “I don't know. It just came to me.” Storm whispered back. “Oh.” Geko sounded defeated by this. “Second, all of you go down to the river cave.” She pointed at the guardians. The guardians silently obeyed, except poor Starspeaker, who was still in the grip of Pineapple. Pineapple released Starspeaker, who ran down the hall. Pineapple drew something out of her scales. And the last thing Storm saw was Pineapple with a tranquilizer gun pointed at her. Storm was in a dream. She knew that. She was flying next to Geko and Dew. She knew she was in a dream because the dragonets could not fly. Then, Dew suddenly plummeted. Storm woke up in a cave. One torch illuminated a slumbering shape beside her. Dew! “Dew! Wake up!” she whispered. “Where are we?” Dew said, quivering. “Somewhere dark.” Storm said. “About time, sleepyhead. You looked hilarious when Pineapple hit you with a tranquilizing dart.” Geko’s voice sounded. “According to the voices outside, were somewhere in Jade Mountain, and we were captured by an association called Dark Talons. And it’s dark. And cold.” “What?!” yelled Storm. “Get us out of here and I’ll repeat myself.” said Geko sarcastically. “Fine.” replied Storm, and she accidentally blew out the torch. “Great! Now it’s darker and colder!” Geko complained. “Sorry.” replied Storm. “Anyways, Storm, shoot some of that venom stuff.” Geko said. ¨Geko, I do not know how to actually shoot it. I think I need to go to the RainWings to find out.You know in those history scrolls that when the dragonets in the old prophecy got their powers when they found their element. I guess I need to do that.¨ “I’m really scared,” said Dew. “Ow! Dew, stop it!” Geko roared. “What am I doing?” asked the youngest dragonet. “Playing dumb won’t work with me!” Geko yelled. Storm and Geko exchanged a look. Something was wrong. Dew began to cry, and morphed into a ladybug. “Ow!” this time Storm felt it. “I’m telling you, I’m not doing it!” squeaked the ladybug. Geko blew some flame to reveal spikes enclosing around them. ¨Look out!¨ he called. He soon realised that they were not normal spikes, but rapidly growing stalagmites! He immediately took to cutting them down with his razor wings and barbed tail. ¨Animus!¨ Storm yelped. “What?” shouted Dew. “Only an animus dragon could be doing this!” replied Storm. “And that is?” Dew asked. “An animus is a dragon that can enchant any object to do their bidding, such as a jewel that can make you invisible. But, every time they use their power, a little bit of their soul is lost.” said Geko explained to Dew. “Don’t you ever study?” “Yeah, but where is the Animus?” asked Dew. “Good question,” said Geko as Dew grew to her normal dragon form. He blew more flame. “Nowhere. He or she could have enchanted them thousands of years ago,” said Storm. “You are gone, dragonets. Wiped from history.” said a cold voice that seemed to come from all around them. “Who and where are you?” asked Storm as Dew huddled into her; Dew was quite small, as ChangeWings normally were. “Everywhere and nowhere. As for my name, why should I tell you?” The voice replied. “But, for the few last minutes of your life, you may call me the Voice.” “That’s it! I figured it out.” Geko yelled. “Storm! Lightning! Roof!” Storm immediately shot some lightning at the roof, knowing Geko was practical. Light burst through. “See? ‘The Voice’ is a codename for his powers! He controls sound! He was using powerful blasts of it to cover the roof, shielding us from escaping! By the way, all of you should take this as a life lesson never to give off your code name.” Gecko exclaimed. “Storm, I’m scared,” whimpered Dew. “That’s it! No scaring my little sister!” shouted Storm as Dew sobbed harder. Never scare my little sister.You’ll pay. Storm thought. “Ow! That hurt!” said Dew, and she transformed into a SkyWing, a morph Alpine had given her. “Everyone! Shut up! You’re helping him by making sound!” Geko listened intently, his tail barb silently rattling. The sound was the trigger for making the spikes grow. Storm figured out that and tried to be quiet. Dew untransformed and stopped sobbing. The spikes stopped getting bigger and the dragonets finally breathed. The torch came on and the dragonets could see a gigantic red SoundWing. “Who are you?” Storm asked. “My name is Noisesenser,” He replied. “Why did you tell us that?” Geko asked. “You have passed the test.” Noisesensor replied bluntly. “Follow me.” she added, turning to a dark wall that turned out to be a hidden doorway. The dragonets followed, not knowing to expect. Chapter 2: Dew Dew clung to Storm’s talon. Her weird looking all-black sister seemed on edge, fidgeting around and retracting her talons, only to take them in again. Dew focused on them. In, out, in, out. Dew did not trust Noisesensor. This dragon had just appeared out of nowhere, claimed his name was Noisesensor, and just led them away. And they were following him. Did not seem too tactical. Dew began calculating a getaway plan. “What test?” asked her big brother Dew. “We probably passed because we defeated her and furthermore survived.” stated Geko, tilting his head. Dew let go of Storm and began to look around. They were on a stone path on a sea of lava. They were heading to the middle, where there was a stone island. “I wanna go home!” yelled Dew. “Yeah, let us go,” said Storm, standing on hind legs. “You guys actually like that place?!” Geko inquired. “Why not have some adventure in our lives?” Storm suddenly went silent. After a few moments, she started to make a loud cracking sound. A LightningWing special call. Geko flew to a high ledge before Noisesensor even noticed. The ominous dragon turned around, enraged when he found Geko missing. Dew could swear she saw a gold tail slithering into a cavern. Noisesensor could not sense Geko’s sounds, for Storm was being too loud for her to hear anything. He growled. “Shut up.” He hissed to Storm. Zzt! Storm attempted to stun Noisesensor. No use. “Uh, Storm?” Dew asked her elder sister. “Not now, Dew,” she hissed back. Dew did not know what her sister meant, but she patiently walked behind Storm. Noisesensor led them into another cave, and in it, on a throne made of stone, but studded with precious metals and jewels, was the biggest dragonDew had ever seen. “Greetings, dragonets.” the dragon greeted. “This place gets crazier every moment.” Storm growled. “Maybe so, but you will soon be part of this ‘craziness’.” the dragon cackled. “Never!” Dew shrieked. Her mind filled with rage, like heated glass with a barrel of cold water dumped on it. Her life was completely unfair. first she had to live in a dreary cave, and now she was being kidnapped by ominous, rather obnoxious dragons?! Everything was going downhill. But she would she would just have to stall. “Dragonets, among other dragons, I am called Nightblaze, but you may call me Morrowseer.” the dark dragon announced. Morrowseer. That name sounded familiar. Dew remembered something in the history scrolls…..and the dragon was huge, probably at least 50. And judging from Storm trembling beside her, he probably was not the protagonist. “You probably know me from history scrolls, but I am not so bad as those authors wrote. Is it bad to love your tribe, do anything for its survival? Is it bad to seek revenge to those who took your tribe from you? Is it truly bad to love?” asked Morrowseer, staring away, in the distance. Storm and Dew just looked at him intently, studying every coal-black scale and wing-star. Could this dragon be nice somehow? Morrowseer flicked his tail, and a familiar menacing RainWing came forward, dragging a limp, gray RainWing behind her by the tail. Once she stood in front of her leader, she dropped the RainWing to stand by her leader’s side. Seeing the dragonets faces, Morrowseer smirked, putting on an amused expression. “Know her, eh? One of my best assassins. Also...a very good spy.” “Thank you, sir,” said Pineapple. Dew felt Storm’s spines raising, a very impressive sight. “Settle down, LightningWing thing. We have other matters to attend to.” he said, gesturing to the RainWing. “How could you, Pineapple! Betray your own tribe!” Storm shouted to Pineapple. “I broke all my ties to my tribe when I left.” replied Pineapple coldly. And my name is not Pineapple anymore. Now I am Darkclaw.” Dew was puzzled how she could just change her name, but her thoughts had been interrupted when Morrowseer had started talking. “We are going to test you, and the test is to fight this RainWing. One dies,one wins. And you're first.” he said, grabbing Storm. Dew was horrified. Storm had to kill a innocent RainWing, and the RainWing might kill her. “Three, two, one, GO!” yelled Morrowseer The RainWing attacked, baring his fangs, but Storm spun and lashed out with her hind feet, kicking the RainWing in the chest. The dragon snarled, lashing back with its’ RainWing venom. . “Dew,here!” yelled Storm, and she threw a plain stone bowl to Dew. Dew was hoping for something that could help her, and the bowl did not look that special. “Umm, Storm…” Dew started. “Find...Geko! Tell..you later.” was all Storm could cut in, for the RainWing had lunged forward. Dew ran away, with all guards paying attention to the fight inside the cave. How do I use this? Was the question playing in Dew’s head. But as Dew inspected it closer, She saw that it had instructions carved in the side. Dew started to read them To Use First, fill this bowl with water…. Dew saw a water fountain, and excited to see what it did, filled the bowl with water.After she did that, she continued reading. Next, whisper the name of the dragon you wish to see.. Why would she want to find Geko? He was such a horrible brother, always thinking he was the smartest, the best of the group. In fact, he wasn't even her brother. Just some mean old adopted freak. Dew whispered “Mom?” to test,and instantly, an image of a large, vibrant, bright blue dragon appeared. Dew looked back at the third and final instruction.It read: Touch the image. Dew did as it said. And she was..somewhere else. As the darkness lifted, Dew still clutched the bowl tightly and closed her eyes. Then it was over.She could feel something soft under her feet. She opens her eyes and is surrounded by the opposite of the cave.The Rainforest. Soft greens, bright flowers, and sweet-looking fruit surrounded her. Curiously, she reached out and plucked a delicious-looking yellowish-orange one from a nearby tree. “Aha!” screamed a nearby voice and in front of her, a young, green dragon, probably about her age, dropped in front of her. “Ahhhhhhhhhh!” she cried, dropping the fruit, then leaned forward and studied the face in front of her. It looked a bit like... her face. But that couldn't be… could it? “Well, who are you?” the stranger demanded. “Dew,” she whispered. “Hey, you look like me,” he commented. Ya think? she thought. “Hello? Are you a mute?” “Well, Dew, I am Prince Disappear of the ChangeWings,” he said, puffing out his chest. He probably meant to meant to look imposing, but he looked mostly like an angry tree frog. Dew stifled a laugh. “So, where am I?” Dew asked. “The Royal Fruit Chamber. Duh!!” “No. I mean what kingdom am I in? Am I even on the continent? “Yup.”Disappear replied. “Disappear! Where are you sweetie-pun?” A huge, dark blue dragon enters the ;chamber, and gasps when she lays eyes on little Dew. “Change?” the dragon asks asks, tearing up. “Mom?” asks poor little Dew. A horn blows in the distance. “That will be Invisible.” said the large, sweet dragon, seemingly glad for a break in the awkward moment. Disappear groaned. “Darn!” I hate him! he never lets me do anything!” “Sweetie!” Dews mother scolds, “That's not nice! He’s only trying to help, and since the loss of your sister-” she shot an awkward glance at Dew, “he’s been a bit paranoid!” “But he’s boring!” he protested. “You really are a brat to him! He just always takes the blame upon himself, poor thing.” Mother yelled, exasperated. “Anyway, Sweetie, I’m your mother, Queen Shift!” she grins. “Mom! Your QUEEN!?!” she cried, barreling into the dragon's warm, inviting wings and feels instantly as if she was hatched to be in that crook, that space! “Hey! That's MY spot in Mother’s wings!” cried the green dragon. Oh yeah. Him. “Be nice to your sister!” cried her mother, pulling Dew closer. She collapsed into her wings and listened as Mother scolded her brother. “Now, little one, let's find you a place to sleep,” and, picking her up, walked into the palace. Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)